Marry me the girl of my childhood
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: haha.. aq ga bsa buat summary.. tapi inspirasi cerita ini kudapat waktu nonton Detective Conan Movie yang ada heiji mencari cinta pertamanya... maaf kalau ceritanya gaje... happy reading... :DDDDD


_maaf ya kalau cerita ini aneh.._

_karena saya masih amatiran(mungkin malah baru pertama kali bikin danfic disini), jadi masih aneh ceritanya.._

_langsung aja deh... _

_story dimulai..._

belakangan ini terjadi kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi diosaka. pembunuh itu menghabisi nyawa targetnya dengan sadis. tentu saja membuat heiji dan para kepolisian disana binggung karena pelaku pembunuhan itu sulit dilacak keberadaanya. suatu hari di rumah keluarga toyama, kazuha sedang membereskan halaman depan rumahnya dan menemukan sebuah kartu aneh.

HAH... kartu apa ini? kok bergambar joker tertancap pedang? apa artinya? apa ini yang dimaksud heiji belakangan ini yang kasus pembunuhan itu? "pikir kazuha yang binggung apa arti kartu ini". kazuha pun masuk kembali kerumahnya.

keesokannya... disekolah, kazuha pun memberitahukan kartu yang dia temui dihalaman belakang rumahnya pada teman masa kecilnya, hatori heiji...

Heiji... ku mau tanya nih? "pinta kazuha pada heiji". ada apa sih? " kata heiji dengan nada datar". begini.. "kazuha pun memberikan kartu yang ia temukan kemarin dan menjelaskannya". kemarin saat aku beres2 halaman rumah, ada kartu seperti itu dirumahku. jadi aku ingin bertanya pa artinya? "kata kazuha saat menjelaskan maksud dia bertanya" AAAAPAAAA? " heiji berteriak & membuat kazuha binggung" apa benar kartu ini di halaman rumahmu? "heiji mulai ingin menyelidiki kebenarannya kartu ini". I...iya... tadi sudah kubilang kan? mang kenapa, heiji?"kata kazuha, yang agak binggung dengan heiji". heiji pun melihat kartu ini merasa binggung dan kaget. Apa sekarang incarannya itu adalah kazuha? "pikir heiji dalam hati". Heiji... kenapa? "kazuha pun merasa binggung dengan heiji yang tiba2 diam". AHH... tidak kok.."heiji berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatirannya kazuha". oh... lalu apa arti kartu itu heiji? " kazuha ingin mengetahui apa arti kartu itu". aku ga tau secara pasti, tapi kau harus berhati2... yang jelas kau harus berhati2 saat aku tidak bersamamu.. "penjelasan yang dimaksudkan heiji yang membuat kazuha binggung". ayo kita masuk kekelas, istirahat sudah mau selesai nih.."heiji pun memberitahukan pada kazuha untuk masuk kelas". iya...(sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikanya dariku?)"kata kazuha yang masih dengan rasa penasaran". mereka pun kembali kekelas mereka karena guru mereka telah datang.

Tingnong...Tingnong... bel pulang pun berbunyi. para murid pun berhamburan keluar. diruangan kelas pun hanya ada heiji & kazuha disana. kazuha yang masih penasaran dengan kartu itu menanyakan kembali pada heiji.

heiji... sebenarnya kartu itu apa artinya sih? kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku,bukan? "kata2 yang diucapkan kazuha membuat heiji terdiam". heyy... jawab dong..heiji..."kazuha sudah mulai marah karena heiji tidak menjawab pertanyaannya". Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku sih? aku sedih kalau kau tidak bilang kenapa... "kazuha benar merasa bimbang & sedih melihat heiji terdiam saat ditanya seperti itu". akan kujelaskan begitu dirumahmu... "heiji pun mengatakan hal itu dengan serius". ayo...pulang.. kelas sudah sepi nih... "ajak heiji untuk pulang bersama". ya... tapi nanti kasih tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ya? "pinta kazuha pada heiji". iya..."heiji pun membalas dengan wajah tak tega menerima kenyataan bahwa kazuha dalam bahaya". mereka pun pulang bersama. di perjalanan pulang pun, heiji masih memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk bilang hal itu. "bagaimana aku harus bilang padanya? aku juga tak ingin melihat dia terluka.. tapi kalau aku memberitahukannya, dia bisa celaka.. kalau ku beri tau.. apa dia akan sedih? "pertanyaan itu berkacamuk di pikiran heiji"

sesampainya mereka dirumah kazuha, heiji pun memceritakan hal yang diberitahukan kazuha pada ayah kazuha. ayah kazuha terpukul tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada putrinya itu, menerima hal seperti itu. ayah kazuha pun meminta heiji memberitahukan hal itu pada kazuha.

saya tidak bisa melakukannya paman."kata heiji yang benar2 binggung harus bilang apa pada orang yang sudah lama bersamanya kalau mengetahui ini". tapi paman juga ga tega bilang itu padanya. "ayah kazuha pun juga binggung apa yang harus diperbuat". tapi saya benar2 ga bisa bilang itu padanya.."heiji pun bersikeras tidak ingin bilang hal itu pada kazuha".

mereka pun berfikir bagaimana cara bilang hal itu pada orang yang bersangkutan. kemudian ayah kazuha mendapatkan sebuah ide.

bagaimana kalau kita pancing saja si pelaku itu?"tanya ayah kazuha pada heiji". boleh juga...tapi bagaimana caranya?"heiji pun setuju dengan usulan itu, tapi binggung bagaimana caranya". bagaimana kalau adakan resepsi pernikahan? "balik tanya pada heiji". boleh juga...tapi siapa yang menjadi umpan? "heiji pun binggung & balik tanya pada ayah kazuha". ya jelas kau & putriku lah..kan putriku yang diincar & biasanya pelaku itu membunuh targetnya disaat hari bahagia orang incarannya itu. "ayah kazuha dengan bersemangat saat mengatakan hal itu & membuat heiji merah padam". APAAAA MAKSUDNYA ITU? kan kami ini masih SMU? "wajah heiji pun merah padam saat mendengarkan usulan ayah kazuha itu". ya kan cuma buat mancing si pelaku saja.. tapi bagus juga kok kalau kalian menikah..."ayah heiji menjawabnya dengan sangat bersemangat, sampe2 heiji wajahnya bener2 merah kayak cherry". maka dari itu, kau harus bilang padanya.."ayah kazuha pun menjawab dengan nada semangat 45 (maksudnya?)". tapi..."heiji pun binggung dengan rencana itu". tenang saja yang hadir disana kebanyakan anggota kepolisian, jadi pelaku bisa tertangkap..."ayah kazuha pun memperjelas rencananya itu". sudah sana bilang hal itu pada putriku.."ayah kazuha pun mengakhiri pembicaraan dan pergi".

heiji pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. dia pun masih binggung bagaimana cara bilang hal itu pada kazuha.

bagaimana bilang padanya? apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? ahhhh... binggung..."heiji pun kebinggungan karena takut membuatnya sedih".

saat heiji berjalan sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya, tiba2 kazuha muncul dan membuat heiji kaget.

heiji... apa sudah selesai bicara dengan ayah? " tanya kazuha". sudah kok... aku sudah selesai ngomong dengan paman..."heiji pun menjawabnya dengan merasa binggung". ohh... katanya kalau sudah dirumahku, kau mau menceritakannya?"tanya kazuha pada heiji". yang mana ya?"heiji pun pura2 tidak tau". tentang kartu itu. apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku sih? tadi aku tanya ayah.. ayah ga menjawab..aaa..aku..."kazuha pun mulai menangis". kazuha..."heiji pun khawatir". apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku sih...apa...aku benar2 bi..binggung..hiks...hiks.."kazuha pun mulai menangis".

heiji pun yang melihat kazuha menangis pun mulai angkat bicara.

sebenarnya... kau itu diincar seseorang dan orang itu ingin membunuhmu.."heiji pun mengatakannya dengan sedikit canggung". apa... itu benar..heiji...?"kazuha pun sedikit tidak percaya hal itu". itu benar... belakangan ini terjadi kasus pembunuhan berantai. pelaku pembunuhan itu sebelum membunuh korbannya, dia mengirimkan sebuah kartu sama seperti kartu yang kau temukan kemarin."heiji pun menjelaskannya". ta..tapi kenapa?"kazuha pun binggung". aku pun tidak tau.. tapi.."heiji pun terdiam". tapi apa?"tanya kazuha". tenang saja, aku pasti akan menangkap pelakunya.."heiji mengatakan hal itu dengan senyuman yang membuat kazuha merah". tapi bagaimana?"tanya kazuha". itu..."wajah heiji langsung memerah". itu... apa?"tanya kazuha binggung".

saat heiji dan kazuha sedang berbicara tentang kartu itu, tiba2 ayah kazuha menghampiri mereka.

waah.. kalian ternyata disini... ayo kita makan malam..."ajak ayah kazuha". iya.. paman.."heiji dengan semangatnya". ayo kita kemeja makan,,,"seru ayah kazuha". Ayah kazuha dan heiji pun ingin kemeja makan, tapi ditahan oleh kazuha. tunggu sebentar... ayah aku mau tanya?"kata kazuha dengan serius". apa?"ayah kazuha pun binggung". sebenarnya aku diincar seseorang yang ingin membunuhku. apa itu benar?"tanya kazuha pada ayahnya". Ayahnya pun terdiam. apa itu benar..ayah?'tanya kazuha yang binggung melihat ayahnya terdiam". itu benar... kau diincar seseorang. yang melakukanya itu adalah pelaku yang selama ini diincar oleh kepolisian. dan pelaku sebelum membunuh, mengirimkan kartu pada korbannya."penjelasan ayahnya itu membuat kazuha terdiam". tapi tenang saja... ayah punya rencana kok.."ayah kazuha bersemangat saat bilang seperti itu & membuat kazuha binggung". rencana apa? "tanya kazuha". sebelum ayah kazuha menjelaskan rencana, heiji pun ingin pergi tapi ditarik oleh kazuha. "kau mau kemana heiji?" tanya kazuha. "itu..." heiji pun memalingkan wajahnya itu dari kazuha karena ada serabutan merah diwajahnya. "kenapa kau mau pergi?" tanya kazuha. "sudah2.. kazuha.. apa kau mau mendengar rencananya?" tanya ayah kazuha. "iya..." jawab kazuha. ayahnya pun mulai menjelaskan rencananya dan membuat wajah heiji & kazuha merah padam. "setuju tidak kalau diadakan resepsi pernikahan?" tanya ayah kazuha. "APA...YANG BENAR SAJA... AYAH..." kazuha pun menentang usulan ayahnya itu. "itu benar... kami kan masih SMU.. kenapa harus lakukan itu?" kata heiji. "tapi itu cara yang mungkin bisa jebak si pelaku. tapi bagus juga kalau diadakan resepsi pernikahan untuk kalian. "tapi tenang saja, disana kebanyakan anggota kepolisian, jadi tak usah khawatir" usul ayah kazuha dengan semangat 45 (aneh?) dan membuat wajah heiji & kazuha memerah. "ayah...kazuha...heiji...ayo makan, makanan sudah siap." teriak ibu kazuha. "ya bu." jawab kazuha. mereka pun menuju kemeja makan.

beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, dimulailah rencana yang sudah direncanakan untuk menangkap si pelaku.

(tempat: di gedung resepsi pernikahan)

"duh... bagaimana ini?"guman heiji. "kau kenapa heiji?" tanya ayah kazuha. "kenapa harus mancing si pelaku dengan cara begini sih?" guman heiji. "bagaimana lagi, ini satu2nya cara buat bisa jebak si pelaku". jawab ayah kazuha. "tapi dia lama sekali? ngapain aja sih tuh rambut kuda". guman heiji yang agak kesal karena nunggu kazuha yang terlalu lama. "enak saja kau panggil putri kesayangan paman dengan rambut kuda" guman ayah kazuha yang ga kalah kesal karena putrinya dipanggil seperti itu. "maaf...maaf deh paman" heiji langsung sweatdroop. "tapi baju yang kau pakai itu cocok denganmu ya..heiji". guman ayah kazuha. "ah..menurutku ini malah aneh" jawab heiji dengan enteng.

setelah menunggu cukup lama, kazuha pun keluar dari ruang rias pengantin. heiji spontan menoleh ke arah kazuha, matanya membelalak tak ada lagi rambut ekor kudanya. Yang ada kini hanyalah rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai sepanjang punggungnya. Memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih & sedikit hiasan yang indah. memakai sedikit make up di wajahnya dan membawa setangkai bunga yang untuk dilemparkan saat acaranya selesai. benar-benar cantik, bagaikan sang putri.

"kazuha?" katanya sambil tak percaya apa yang dia lihat. "ada apa?" tanya kazuha. "baju yang kau pakai itu.." guman heiji. "kenapa? apa gaunnya jelek ya?" tanya kazuha. "ti..tidak kok" jawab heiji yang ragu2. "oh..makasih.." kata kazuha sambil tersenyum membuat heiji memerah. "sudah2...ayo kita mulai acara ini" bujuk ayah kazuha. Mereka pun pergi keruangan resepsi itu.

diruangan resepsi itu telah dipenuhi orang termasuk si pelaku.

"akan kubunuh kau, karena kau sudah menyakiti hatiku & tak kubiarkan kau bahagia" guman pelaku.

acara resepsi pernikahan pun dimulai. heiji sudah berada ruangan itu.

"pengantin wanita silahkan masuk" kata penjuru resepsi. kazuha pun masuk diiringi oleh ayahnya. tetapi saat ingin dimulainya resepsi itu. tiba2 pelaku muncul sambil membawa pistol. "sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu..kazuha" guman pelaku. "tangkap dia, tangkap pria itu" instruksi ayah kazuha. saat anggota kepolisian ingin menangkapnya, pelaku menghajar semua anggota kepolisian, termasuk ayah kazuha & mulai mendekat ke kazuha yang berada dibelakang heiji. "sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu seperti ini" guman pelaku. "siapa kau..berani mengganggunya" bentak heiji. "haha...siapa aku?apa kau lupa kazuha" tawa si pelaku. kazuha pun hanya terdiam. "mau apa kau dengannya? siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya heiji. "aku..." jawab pelaku sambil membuka topengnya. "aku adalah rio (namanya ngarang. bukan beneran :D) orang yang pernah suka pada gadis yang ada dibelakangmu itu" penjelasan pelaku. "lalu kau mau apa dengannya?" bentak heiji. "aku..hahaha..aku ingin membunuhnya, karena dia telah menolakku..heaaaaaa" pelaku pun menyerang heiji & kazuha.

pelaku pun menyerang heiji dengan pisau yang ia genggam. heiji pun dapat menghajarnya & membuang pisau dari tangannya. saat pelaku terlempar, dia mulai memegang pistol yang bertujuan untuk menembak kazuha. saat pelaku menembakan peluru ke kazuha, tiba2 heiji...

"DUUARRR..." suara tembakan yang dilancarkan si pelaku. "kazuha...awas.." teriak heiji dan... "tes..tes.." peluru itu mengenai tubuh heiji & darah mulai keluar dari salah satu bagian tubuh heiji. "HEIIJIIII..." teriak kazuha. "sial..tidak kena... akhh.." pelaku kesakitan setelah mendapat pukulan keras dari ayah kazuha. "Heiijii... kenapa kau?" kazuha pun histeris setelah apa yang dia lihat. "kazuha...apa kau terluka?" tanya heiji dengan lembut. "He..heiji..." kata kazuha. "aku senang kau tidak apa2..kazuha. aku benar2 tenang" kata heiji dengan tersenyum lembut pada kazuha. Ini pertama kalinya kazuha melihat senyum heiji yang lembut. "aku akan melidungimu" kata heji dengan lembut. "heiji..." kazuha agak terpesona oleh kata2 heiji. saat itu, tiba2 heiji terjatuh & pingsan karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah dari tubuhnya. "Heiji...sadarlah..heiji" teriak kazuha. "panggilkan ambulans..cepat" perintah ayah kazuha pada salah seorang anggota kepolisian itu. "hahaha...itu sudah takdirmu, kazuha..karena kau telah menolakku. kalo kau tidak menolakku, mungkin dia tidak akan seperti itu" tawa pelaku yang membuat kazuha marah. "aku memang tidak bisa menerimamu, Rio.. karena aku telah menyukai seseorang yang sekarang telah kau lukai. itulah mengapa aku tidak menerimamu. apa kau puas..HAH?" penjelasan kazuha kenapa dia tidak bisa menerimanya. "sudah.. giring dia kekantor polisi" perintah ayah kazuha pada salah satu anggota kepolisian.

setelah tragedi itu, heiji pun dibawa kerumah sakit. selama perjalanan kazuha pun memanggil namanya sambil menangis. sesampainya dirumah sakit, heiji langsung dilarikan keruang UGD. saat heiji dioperasi, kazuha hanya menunggunya didepan ruangan itu.

"kenapa ini harus terjadi, kalau saja heiji tidak melindungiku, mungkin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. kenapa harus begini" guman kazuha yang menangis menyesali dirinya. "sudahlah kazuha..ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. heiji hanya ingin melindungimu saja" kata ayahnya untuk menenangkan kazuha. "tapi..kalau dia tidak melindungiku, dia tidak akan seperti ini..ayah.." tangis kazuha. "sudah...kita percayakan saja pada dokter. ayah juga percaya kalo heiji itu kuat" kata ayah kazuha yang mencoba menenagkan kazuha.

setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"bagaimana keadaan heiji.. dokter?" tanya kazuha. "keadaanya baik2 saja, operasinya berhasil. dia hanya perlu istirahat saja" jelas dokter. "apa saya boleh masuk, dok?" tanya kazuha. "tentu saja, oh ya.. saya permisi dulu" kata dokter.

setelah dokter itu pergi, kazuha & ayahnya masuk keruangan itu dan meihat heiji sedang tertidur.

"ternyata dia sedang tidur" tanya ayah kazuha. "iya..." guman kazuha yang merasa lega. "oh ya..ayah harus menangani pelaku itu, ayah harus pergi. kau tidak apa2 kan ditinggal sedirian?" tanya ayahnya. "tidak apa2 kok. ayah pergi saja. aku tidak apa2.." jawab kazuha lembut. "baiklah..ayah tinggal ya" pamit ayahnya. "ya..." balas kazuha.

setelah ayahnya pergi, diruangan itu hanya tinggal kazuha dan heiji saja.

"heiji..kenapa kau melindungiku?kenapa? aku benar2 menyesal..ini semua salahku, karena kau harus terlibat dalam masalahku.. aku benar2 minta maaf.." kata kazuha yang menyalahi dirinya sendiri. "aku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini..aku yang melibatkanmu dalam masalahku.. aku benar2 minta maaf...tapi... kumohon...cepat buka matamu heiji..aku menunggumu.." guman kazuha sambil memegang tangan heiji dengan wajah sedih.

karena menunggu heiji yang belum sadar juga, kazuha tertidur sambil memegang tangan heiji. beberapa saat kemudian, heiji terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"aku berada dimana?" tanya heiji. "sepertinya aku ada dirumah sakit... HAH?" heiji binggung karena kazuha tertidur disebelahnya sambil memegang tangannya. "kenapa kazuha ada disini? apa tadi dia menangis?" tanya heji dalam hati karena melihat kazuha sebelum tertidur, dia menangis.

saat heiji telah sadar, kazuha pun bangun dari tidurnya & melihat heiji yang telah sadar.

"heiji...kau sudah sadar ya?" tanya kazuha yang gembira melihat heiji telah sadar. "ya..iyalah aku dah sadar..kau pikir aku ini masih tidur?" jawab heiji dengan sinis. "bukan begitu..aku hanya.." kata kazuha terpotong oleh heiji. "khawatir padaku kan? kau tak perlu khawatir padaku.." kata heiji lembut pada kazuha. "tapi... aku benar2 minta maaf karena kau harus terlibat dalam masalahku...aku..." heiji langsung memegang bibir kazuha dengan telunjuknya. "kau tak perlu minta maaf... aku hanya ingin melindungimu.." kata heiji lembut. "apa kau ingat tentang kisah cinta pertamaku waktu masih kecil?" tanya heiji."tentu saja... kenapa?"

"orang itu, adalah…" heiji menatap Kazuha lekat lekat. "kau, kazuha". "apa?apa maksudnya?" tanya kazuha yang binggung. "ya...waktu itu aku melihatmu bermain bola di bawah pohon bunga sakura. saat itu, kau & aku masih kecil & aku belum tau kau. tapi saat angin berhembus kau tiba2 pergi. aku mencarimu, tapi tidak ketemu. dan sampai sekarang, perasaanku tidak berubah sama sekali sejak saat itu. dan aku tersadar ternyata kaulah orangnya" penjelasan heiji. "dan sudah sejak lama, Aku Suka Padamu.." sambungnya dengan serius. "aku juga...heiji... Aku suka kamu" jawab kazuha lembut.

tiba2 tangan heiji menyentuh wajah kazuha & mulai mendekati wajah kazuha. kazuha pun menutup matanya. dan ia pun merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan yang diberikan oleh heiji saat dia mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. setelah heiji melepaskannya, heiji mengatakan sesuatu pada kazuha.

"aku akan melindungimu seumur hidupku" kata heiji dengan lembut. "aku juga...akan bersamamu seumur hiduku". balas kazuha dengan senyuman.

saat kejadian itu, heiji pun selalu bersama kazuha. setelah mereka lulus SMU & lulus universitas, mereka pun akhirnya menikah dan hidup bahagia...

_ The End _

wah...

fanfic pertama q di fanfiction ini..

tapi maaf kalo ceritanya masih aneh, ga menarik, gaje atau apalah...

tolong rewiew-nya….. :DDDDD


End file.
